


For The Love Of A Hawke

by ClassicTrekker



Category: Airwolf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicTrekker/pseuds/ClassicTrekker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin makes a confession that startles everyone, putting her life, along with Hawke’s, in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

As Stringfellow Hawke and Inge Janek walked out of the hangar over to the limousine where Archangel stood waiting, Hawke glanced over at his good friend, Caitlin O’Shannessy. She was standing against the hangar door, her arms crossed, with an expression on her face that Hawke could not read. _What is she thinking_? Hawke wondered, even as he heard Michael speaking to Inge.

 

“Remember, your asylum doesn’t depend on your sharing any information with us, but we would appreciate an opportunity to talk,” Michael said.

 

“I understand. You’ll have my full cooperation,” Inge promised, then turned to Hawke. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close to him. “Goodbye, Hawke,” she whispered, pulling back and looking him in the eyes. “Take care of yourself.” Without another word, Inge pulled him close to her and kissed him, passionately.

 

“ _TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, YOU BITCH! I LOVE STRING! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?”_ Caitlin shouted, angry. Hawke quickly disengaged from Inge’s kiss and turned to stare with shock at his good friend. _What did she say?_ Hawke noticed Inge’s expression. _She looks almost as angry as Caitli_ _n_. _Well, I guess now I know._ Hawke recalled that he’d wondered what Caitlin was thinking when he glanced at her standing against the hangar wall. _Does she really love me that way?_ He wondered.

 

“Inge, I don’t think Caitlin meant what you think she did,” Hawke said, his tone anxious.

 

“What do you think she meant, then, Hawke?” Inge demanded. “That woman said she loves you. What else could she mean?” Hawke glanced over her shoulder and saw Caitlin run into the hangar.

 

“Hawke,” Inge said, “I-I know that young woman has very strong feelings for you. Not just because of what she said a minute ago; but I saw her expression before I embraced you just now and it definitely looked like the expression of a jealous woman. But there's something you can do, if you want to. First, don't be too upset over what happened. And most of all; don't let her get away from you. I think, I think you would be good together.” _That is, if I don’t kill her first._ Inge fought to keep her expression neutral so as not to arouse Hawke’s suspicions.

 

“Inge,” Hawke said, “I’m-I’m sorry that you heard that. I don’t know what Caitlin was thinking, but as soon as I can, I’m going to talk to her.” He remembered the look on Caitlin’s face just before she ran into the hangar, when everyone had turned and was staring at her. _I’ve never seen anyone so embarrassed in all my life._ Hawke shook his head as he turned to Archangel.

 

“Hawke, I hate that I have to do this,” he said, and Hawke nodded. “But, rules are rules, you know.”

 

“I know, Michael. it's just...”

 

“Not fair. I know that, Hawke. But, I’ll push to allow you to visit, since you’re the one who rescued her. And, please tell Caitlin that we won’t hold what she did against her.”

 

 _The FIRM may not, Michael, but I damned well do. Stringfellow Hawke is_ _ **mine**_ _and I won’t let anyone take him from me! Especially not that little bitch!_ Finally, Michael said, “Ms. Janek, are you ready?”

 

“Yes, Michael,” Inge replied as Lauren opened the rear door of Michael’s limousine. “Good-bye, Hawke,” Inge said just before she climbed in. Once she was inside, Michael turned and said, “We’ll talk soon, Hawke.” Then, he climbed in across from Inge, and a short time later, Lauren drove the limousine away from the hangar.

 

“What the hell was Caitlin thinking, blurting out something like that, Dom?” Hawke demanded.

 

“I dunno, String,” Dom said, shaking his head. “Somethin’ tells me she _wasn’t_ thinking. She just…did it. Y’know?”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Hawke replied. “It’s not like I’ve never said anything without thinking before. My only question is— _why_ did she say that?”

 

“You’ll have to ask her that, String.” Just then, they saw Caitlin walk out of the hangar, her eyes red from crying.

 

“Dom, I-I gotta get outta here. Do you mind?” She asked hesitantly.

 

“Nah,” Dom said, smiling reassuringly at her. “Go ahead, if you think you can drive okay. I’m gonna shut this place down and take String home anyway. We’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Maybe,” Caitlin said just before she climbed into her car. As she drove off, Dom stared worriedly after her rapidly receding taillights. _I sure hope you come back, sweetheart_. _If you don’t, that’ll just kill String._

 

 

**Meanwhile, in Michael’s limo…**

 

“Michael, who was that woman? The one who yelled at Hawke?”

 

“Her name is Caitlin O’Shannessy,” Michael replied. “She works with Hawke and Santini at the hangar, and I’ve gotten the impression that she has feelings for Hawke that are stronger than just friendship, even before what happened.” _Of course, I remember what she said in here not too long ago; when Dominic told her he would deliver Airwolf to Horn by himself._

 

“ _Dom, don’t do that to me. I care about him too, y’know. Probably_ _ **more than you know,**_ **”** _Caitlin had said._

 

 _Well, if I didn’t know what she meant before, I sure as hell know now_.

 

“Thank you, Michael,” Inge said. _It should be easy to find out more about this Caitlin._ Inge felt herself struggling to mask her anger. _And once I do, it will be that much easier to eliminate her, so Hawke can be mine, the way he was before._

 

 

**Santini Air**

 

“Dom,” Hawke said, “why the hell would Cait say something like that?”

 

“Oh, I dunno, String. Maybe she just said what was in her heart. You know what I told you she said to me in Michael’s limo that day, right?”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Hawke replied. “And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t care about her, too. Just-just not that way. I can’t care about her like that, Dom. Not with”—he was suddenly and rudely cut off.

 

“Oh, for God’s sake, String! Don’t give me that curse crap again!” Dom shouted, and Hawke was thankful that Caitlin had left. “I’ve heard it so damned many times that I’m damned sick and tired of it! Look here, String. If the fact that _I’m_ still here, after all the cockamamie things Michael’s had us doing with Airwolf, doesn’t prove to you that curse isn’t real, then I guess I don’t know what does! Not to mention Saint John, or did you forget that he’s home now?”

 

Hawke stopped for a moment, considering how his older brother Saint John had returned a few weeks ago from an assignment with a Special Operations Group, which had been classified _Top Secret Umbra,_ which explained why no one, including Michael, had been able to find out any information on him.

 

“No, Dom, I haven’t forgotten that Sinj is home,” String admitted.

 

“Okay, then! Between those two, plus everything Cait’s been through since she came here lookin’ for you, I think that curse is pretty well busted, y’know? And,” he said quickly, seeing Hawke’s expression, “don’t start about Gabrielle! You know as well as I do how out of his mind Moffet was! Even if he _did_ know about you two, which I seriously doubt he did, that wasn’t why he killed Gabrielle, for God’s sake!”

 

“You-you’re right, Dom,” Hawke admitted. “I guess I’ve got some thinking to do.”

 

“I guess so,” Dom said as they finished closing down the hangar, “and you’ll probably be better able to do it at home, so let’s get the heck outta here.” Hawke nodded and the two men quickly climbed aboard a chopper so Dom could fly Hawke back to the cabin.

 

 

**FIRM Headquarters**

 

“Inge, this is Sergei Terasimov,” Archangel said as the younger man came forward. “He’ll debrief you and arrange for everything you might need.”

 

“Ms. Janek, it’s a pleasure,” Terasimov said, then added in Russian, “Dobro pozhalovat' v Ameriku. And, welcome to America.”

 

“Spasibo,” Inge replied, using the Russian word for ‘thank you.’ “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Terasimov.”

 

“Please, call me Sergei,” he replied, smiling at her. _She’s even more beautiful than I imagined._ He was stunned, having seen pictures of Inge. _The pictures do not do her justice._

 

“All right, Sergei. And you may call me Inge,” Inge replied. _Very handsome, although his eyes are not quite as expressive as Hawke’s. But, it does not matter. He will be very useful to me, when the time is right._

 

 

“Spasibo, Inge,” Sergei replied as they sat down. “As Archangel said, anything you need, I will be more than happy to provide. Now, can we get down to business?”

 

 

“Yes, Sergei,” Inge said, even as her mind drifted back to Hawke, “I think we have a lot to discuss.” She smiled warmly at him as he opened his notebook to begin her debriefing, but Inge’s mind was on the young woman she had seen at the hangar. _Yes, it’s obvious that she has feelings for Hawke, but she doesn’t deserve him. And, that little bitch will never have Stringfellow Hawke, as long as I have anything to say about it,_ _a_ _nd you’re going to help me, Sergei Terasimov._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aboard Dom’s Chopper, the next morning**

 

“Dom, about what Cait said yesterday?” String said. “I-I spent most of last night thinking about it, and about what you said, and you were right. It is kinda dumb that I’m holding on to that curse so much, especially now with Sinj back home. So, I’m gonna see if Cait feels about me the way you seem to think she does.”

 

“Somehow, String, I don’t think you’re gonna have to wonder about that!” Dom said with a huge grin.

 

“I know, Dom, but remember what you used to tell Sinj and me when we were kids,” Hawke cautioned him.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dom said dismissively. “‘Never assume anything, ‘cause it only makes an ass out of you, and me.’ But like I said, String, I wouldn’t worry about it. Remember what I told you Cait said to me when she was tryin’ to convince me to let her come along to rescue you from Horn. I think that, and what she said yesterday, pretty well says it all, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, Dom. I guess it does at that,” Hawke said.

 

When they arrived at the hangar, Hawke made sure to smile at Caitlin as she walked out to meet them. “Good morning, Cait,” he said, smiling at her.

 

Caitlin was so startled at Hawke’s words that she almost jumped a foot into the air. “Oh! Sorry, Hawke. I'm a little preoccupied. Anyway, good morning. ‘Morning, Dom,” she said absently.

 

“Cait?” Hawke asked, suddenly concerned, “what’s wrong?” He laid a hand gently on her shoulder and was surprised to find her trembling.

 

“I-I found this taped to my windshield this morning,” Caitlin replied, handing over a piece of paper. Hawke took the paper from her and read the short note:

 

_Forget about Stringfellow Hawke, you little bitch! He’s mine, and you’ll never have him!_

 

“Who could have written something like that, String?” Caitlin asked. “I mean”—Hawke suddenly interrupted her.

 

“I don’t know, Cait, but I can guarantee you I’m gonna find out.” He smiled warmly at her, and was relieved when she returned his smile.

 

“Thanks, String,” she replied. “I don’t know who could have written that, either. Unless”—she cut herself off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

 

“Cait, you don’t think _Inge_ wrote this, do you?” Hawke demanded.

 

“That’s exactly what I think, especially after what I said yesterday,” Caitlin said, her cheeks turning pink. “I mean, I saw her expression after she kissed you, String, and after I said what I did. It wouldn’t surprise me if she took what I said seriously.”

 

“What are you saying, Cait?” Hawke asked. “Are you saying you didn’t mean what you said, or more accurately what you _yelled,_ yesterday?”

 

 _Hell yes, I meant it!_ Caitlin thought. Aloud, she said, “I dunno, String. I mean, I can't explain what I was feelin', but it was like—like somethin' snapped in my brain, or somethin' like that. But honestly, what difference would it make if I did mean it, anyway?”

 

 _A real big difference, maybe_. “I don’t know, Cait. I guess none.”

 

 _I was afraid you’d say that. But I'm not surprised._ “Oh,” she said as she turned and walked back into the hangar.

 

“String?” Dom asked. “Are you thinkin’ you’re gonna call Michael?”

 

“Yeah,” Hawke replied as he moved into the office. A few moments later, he walked back out and said, “Michael’s on his way, Dom.”

 

“Okay, String,” Dom said as they got back to work.

 

Later, Hawke was standing outside the hangar as the FIRM’s limo pulled up. A few minutes later, Michael stepped out and limped over to where Hawke was standing. “What’s going on, Hawke?” He demanded.

 

“This is going on, Michael,” Hawke said, handing over the note. Michael gave it a quick scan, and said, “Caitlin found this?”

 

“Yeah, taped to the windshield of her car. And she thinks Inge wrote it. You remember what Caitlin said yesterday?”

 

“Yes, Hawke,” Michael replied, “I do remember. But Caitlin can’t seriously think Inge would do something like that, could she? Or,” Michael said hesitantly, “did something happen between you and Inge that I don’t know about?”

 

“Yes, Michael,” Hawke admitted. “We were…together, at my cabin. And that’s part of the reason I was so upset yesterday. But I agree with you—I don’t think Inge could do something like this.”

 

“Well, as we saw yesterday, jealous women, or women who feel threatened, can do strange things, Hawke,” Michael said. “And, I’ve had my suspicions that Caitlin had feelings for you that went beyond friendship, ever since”—

 

“Ever since Horn, right, Michael?” Hawke remembered again what Dom had told him Caitlin had said. “I didn’t know you heard Caitlin say that to Dom.”

 

“I don’t think she knew, either,” Michael said, “but I did hear it. And I will say, it was a damned good thing she convinced Dom to bring her along. I don’t think you could have escaped if she hadn’t.” _And then you’d all be dead, and Airwolf destroyed,_ Archangel thought, remembering how he’d told Dom and Cait _“I’m giving you 48 hours, and then I’m hitting that location with_ _ **everything I’ve got.”**_

 

“Yeah, it was, and you're right. If it hadn't been for Cait, we never would have gotten out of there alive. Well, thank you, Michael.”

 

“You’re welcome, Hawke. And, I’ll let you know what we find out,” Michael said before he climbed back into the limo.

 

As the limo pulled away from the hangar, Dom said, “So, Michael’s gonna check on that note?”

 

“Yeah,” Hawke replied, “I hope we can figure out who’s behind it before something else happens.”

 

“Me too, String.”

 

**FIRM Headquarters**

 

 _Hawke must have found out what I’ve done by now_. _He’ll be coming after me, soon. And then, I’ll have him again._

 

“Inge? Are you all right? Where were you just now?” Sergei asked, concerned.

 

“I’m sorry, Sergei, I was lost in thought.”

 

“Inge, this may be a little forward, but I-I was wondering. Would you care to have dinner with me tonight?”

 

“All right,” Inge replied. “There is something I need to discuss with you, anyway. What do you know about someone named Caitlin O’Shannessy?”

 

“Caitlin?” Sergei asked, surprised. “I know she is a friend of Hawke’s, and of Mr. Santini’s, and that they care very deeply for her. As good friends, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Inge replied. _Not as_ _good_ _friends,_ _Sergei,_ she thought. _At least, Caitlin doesn’t only think of Hawke that way._

 

“Why would you be asking about Caitlin, Inge?”

 

“She made a very, interesting comment yesterday,” Inge replied.

 

“Ah, yes. I heard something about that,” Sergei replied. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it, though. She was probably upset about something between her and Hawke. So, about dinner tonight? Shall I pick you up at your apartment, around 6:00?”

 

“All right, Sergei,” Inge replied. “I will see you then.”

 

“Wonderful,” Sergei replied. “I’ll be looking forward to it.” He smiled warmly at Inge, and was relieved when she smiled warmly back at him. _I am already falling in love with that smile,_ he thought, _but I have the feeling that Inge does not feel the same way about me. But hopefully, she will, soon. I-I just need to be patient,_ Sergei thought as they got back to work.

 

**Santini Air**

 

“Dom? You have any idea what’s gotten into String lately?” Caitlin asked after lunch. Hawke had treated Caitlin to lunch for the first time in a long time, and she had honestly enjoyed the time they’d spent together.

 

“Well, honey, I think what happened yesterday kinda got to him,” Dom replied. “He told me this morning on the way here that he was gonna see if you meant what you said yesterday.”

 

“Yeah, I did mean it,” Caitlin replied, blushing slightly. “I mean, that’s what I meant in Michael’s limo that day. I dunno when it happened, or how, but I fell in love with String. But I’m afraid that after what happened yesterday, he’ll never think that way about me.”

 

“Don’t be so sure about that, sweetheart,” Dom said. _He will if I’ve got anything to say about it,_ Dom thought, suddenly determined.

 

That night after the hangar was closed, when Caitlin returned to her apartment, she found another note taped to her front door. Opening it, her blood chilled as she read the words.

 

_Stay away from Hawke. I told you before, he’s_ **mine.** _And I know where you live, so you’ll never be safe as long as you pursue Hawke._

 

 _Pursue Hawke? What the hell does that mean?_ Caitlin wondered as she unlocked the door to her apartment. _Like I told Dom this morning, I don’t think String’ll ever see me that way, especially after what happened yesterday._

 

 

**Meanwhile…**

 

 

“Inge? You’ve hardly said a word all evening,” Sergei said as he glanced at her across the table.

 

 

“What? I-I’m sorry, Sergei. I have a lot on my mind, that is all,” she replied. “Leaving my homeland, my family, and my friends, it is very hard. You understand, da?”

 

 

“Da, Inge, I do understand,” Sergei said. “But I’m sure you can make friends here. You already made two very good friends in Hawke and Mr. Santini. And,” he said, reaching across the table to take her hand, “I’d like to be able to include myself on that list. Of your friends, I mean.”

 

 

“Sergei, you are on that list, short as it is,” Inge replied, smiling at him.

 

 

“I am relieved to hear that,” Sergei replied. When dinner was finished, Sergei took Inge back to her apartment, pausing before she walked inside to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

 

 

“Good night, Sergei,” Inge said, gently kissing him back. “I-I had a wonderful evening. And I am sorry I was such poor company.”

 

 

“I understand, Inge,” Sergei replied. “Anyway, I will see you in the morning, da?”

 

 

“Da,” Inge replied before she walked into her apartment. _Sergei is very nice, and I must admit, I’m attracted to him, but I love Hawke. And when we were together, I felt like he loved me. So I will do whatever I have to do to make Hawke mine. And Sergei will help me, or he’ll suffer the same fate as that little bitch,_ she thought as she got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Santini Air**

 

When Hawke met Caitlin the next morning, he knew something was wrong from the look in her eyes. “Another one?” He asked.

 

“Yeah,” she replied, handing over the note. Hawke scanned it quickly, then said, “On your car again?”

 

“No,” Caitlin replied, “this one was taped to the door of my apartment. So whoever this is knows where I live. Makes me nervous about goin’ home tonight.”

 

“I understand,” Hawke replied, “but if it’ll make you feel any better, I can call Michael and get some protection around your place, if you want.”

 

“That would make me feel a lot better, Hawke,” Caitlin replied. “Thanks.”

 

“Anytime,” Hawke replied. “Besides, as Michael would no doubt remind us, you are one of only three people who know how to fly Airwolf, so you deserve to be protected.”

 

“Is Airwolf the only reason you’re doin’ this, String?” Caitlin asked.

 

“No, Cait,” Hawke admitted, surprising Dom. “I mean, Airwolf’s a big reason, but it’s not the only one. Dom told you what I decided the other day, I assume?”

 

“Yeah, he did. So what are you sayin’, String?”

 

Hawke didn’t answer verbally at first. Instead, he slipped his arms around Caitlin’s waist and pulled her to him, then gently brushed her lips with his, surprising her. After a moment, her surprise turned to elation and she began responding to his kiss, breaking apart a few moments later when she realized she needed to breathe.

 

“String? Are you sayin’ what I think—no, what I _hope_ —you are?”

 

“If you’re thinking, and hoping, that I’m saying that I love you, Cait, then yes. I am saying that. Cait, I love you very much, and I have for a very long time. The problem is that I’ve been too stubborn and stupid to admit it, before what happened the other day.”

 

“I love you, too, String!” Caitlin said, smiling as she drew him close to her again for another kiss, both unaware that someone was observing them from a short distance away.

 

“There's somethin' else I need to say, Cait,” Hawke said after he caught his breath. “Remember when I said it wouldn't make a big difference if you were serious?”

 

“Yeah,” Caitlin said, sighing.

 

“Well, it _does_ make a big difference, Cait,” Hawke said, “and I'm sorry for saying that it didn't.”

 

“String, that doesn't matter anymore,” Caitlin said, smiling at him. “All that matters to me now is that you've finally decided to quit runnin' from your feelings about me. And I accept your apology, String,” she said before she kissed him again.

 

 _Inge will not be happy to hear about this_. _And I must admit, what she told me she wants done makes me very uncomfortable. She can’t be going to hurt Caitlin. She-she can’t_ _be_ _._

 

Another thought struck Sergei. _Does Inge know how I feel about her? I mean, I thought she understood, especially after dinner last night, but I don’t know what she’s thinking. I get the feeling that something more is going on here, something even beyond Inge wanting Hawke, which I hope she does not._

 

 

**Later, at FIRM Headquarters…**

 

“Inge, I have something to tell you,” Sergei said hesitantly, “but I do not think you are going to like it.”

 

“Do not sit there, Sergei,” Inge replied tersely, “I asked you for information about Caitlin O’Shannessy last night. Have you heard anything else?”

 

Sergei hesitated before he answered, but finally replied, “Da, Inge. I was out at the hangar earlier today, like you told me to be, and I overheard Hawke telling Caitlin that—that he loves her. And, Caitlin told him that she loved him, too.”

 

 _Dammit! I may have to accelerate my timetable. I have my orders from Chairman Gorbachev himself_. _After what I saw when Hawke rescued me from the submarine, I’m sure the KGB and the Soviet military will want that aircraft for themselves. And if I can get Hawke, that will be a bonus_. _Besides, I have more personal reasons for wanting to deliver Hawke and Airwolf to the Soviet government._

 

 

**Santini Air**

 

“Thank you, Michael,” Hawke said as he hung up the phone. Caitlin walked over to meet Hawke as he walked out of the office.

 

“You okay?” Hawke asked as he slid his arm around Caitlin’s shoulders, and felt hers going around his waist.

 

“No,” Caitlin admitted. “I’m so paranoid after what I found this morning that I swear, every time I hear a noise, I jump two feet! I tell you this, Hawke—I am _so over_ this damsel-in-distress nonsense! I mean, when I find out who’s doing this, and why, I swear, I’m gonna put a serious Texas-sized whuppin’ on them! After all”—Hawke smiled before he interrupted her.

 

“You know karate, and you give free samples.”

 

“Right, String.” Caitlin smiled before Hawke gently kissed her.

 

“By the way,” Hawke said a few moments later, “I talked to Michael, and elements of the Zebra Squad will be guarding your apartment from now until we get to the bottom of this.”

 

“Wow,” Caitlin said, “Zebra Squad. How do I rate such great protection, as if I didn’t know?”

 

“Well, the first reason is obvious,” Hawke said, and Caitlin nodded, knowing Hawke didn’t want to bring up Airwolf in public, “but secondly, I insisted on it, and I would have insisted on it even if the other issue wasn’t a concern. Now that I’ve decided I'm not running from my feelings about you anymore, I don’t want anything to happen to you, if I can avoid it.”

 

“Thanks, String,” Caitlin replied, smiling at him as they got back to work. “I really appreciate it.”

 

 

**Meanwhile…**

 

“Sergei, do you understand what you are to do?” Inge demanded.

 

“Da,” Sergei replied, “but I do not like it. Why are you doing this, Inge?”

 

“There are many reasons for what I am doing, Sergei,” Inge replied, “not the least of which is something that I cannot share, even with you. Rest assured that all will be revealed at the proper time.”

 

“Spasibo, Inge,” Sergei replied. “Thank you.” Sergei sighed as he walked back to his car. _I must stop this. I have a very bad feeling that Inge is doing something dangerous that Michael would not approve of. Maybe…maybe I can warn Hawke_.

 

 

**Santini Air, at the same time**

 

“Cait, you sure you don’t want Dom, or me, to come with you later?” Hawke asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure, Hawke. You said there are gonna be Zebra Squad troopers outside the building, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Hawke said, “but I’m still worried about you. Whoever’s harassing you is obviously serious, and I don’t want to see you get hurt, Cait.”

 

Caitlin smiled as she reached up to gently stroke his cheek. “String, I know you’re worried about me, and you wouldn’t be the man I love if you weren’t. But, relax. I’ll be fine. Trust me?”

 

“You know I trust you, Cait,” Hawke said, smiling back at her, “it’s not knowing who’s behind all this that has me worried.”

 

“Well, String,” Dom said from behind them, “remember what I told ya worryin’ like that’s going to get ya!”

 

“ _A lifetime full of bills!”_ Caitlin, Dom, and Hawke said in unison, and then laughed in spite of the situation as they got back to work. Before Caitlin left to go home, Hawke embraced her warmly and said, “You’ll call as soon as you get home?”

 

“Yes, worry-wart,” Caitlin said, grinning at him. “I’ve got the number of that satellite phone you’ve got up there at the cabin, so as soon as I’m home, you’ll be getting a call. I promise.” She smiled sweetly at Hawke to let him know there were no hard feelings.

 

Later that evening, Caitlin pulled up in front of her apartment building and carefully scanned the entrance, but she didn’t see any sign of guards. _That’s odd,_ she thought, anxious. _Hawke said Zebra Squad troops would be outside. But then again, they’re probably out of sight, so as not to worry me, or tip anybody off if somethin’ was gonna happen. Still—_ she reached into the glove box and pulled out her 9mm, slipping it into her coat pocket before she got out of the car. _Better safe than sorry, I always say._ She felt relieved, knowing she had her weapon in case something happened, as she got out of the car. Her heels clicked against the concrete as she walked up to the door of the building, but before she reached it, she felt a gloved hand clamp over her mouth, and the cold steel of a gun barrel pressed against the back of her neck. She tried to get her weapon out of her coat pocket, but another hand grabbed her arm, wrested the gun out of her hand, and threw it away.

 

“Wrong way, Miss O’Shannessy,” a voice behind her said, roughly turning her in the opposite direction. “We’re going for a little ride.” Her captor forced her to walk a few feet away from the apartment building to where a gray van stood waiting with its side door open. She was roughly thrown down onto the floor of the van, and as the side door closed, Caitlin felt her wrists being securely bound behind her back, her ankles were bound, and a gag was tied over her mouth. _What’s the point?_   _Nobody could hear me if I screamed anyway._ She felt the van begin to move and wondered where her captors were taking her. _If I’m right, I’ll find out who’s behind this soon enough,_ she thought as she tried to work her hands free, _even though_ _I’ve got a bad feeling I know who is behind it,_ _and what they want_ _. I_ _sure_ _hope Hawke figures it out_.

 

 

**Hawke’s Cabin**

 

“Dom, I’m worried,” Hawke said for the fifth time since they’d landed. “Caitlin should have called by now.” Suddenly, the satellite phone beeped, and Hawke picked it up quickly. “Cait?”

 

“Sorry, Hawke,” Archangel’s voice came through the receiver, “it’s me. I’m-I’m afraid I’ve got some bad news. Somebody grabbed Cait.”

 

“What?” Hawke shouted, angry. “You told me the entrance to her building was guarded, Michael! How the hell did somebody grab her?”

 

“I wish I could give you an answer for that, Hawke,” Michael admitted, “but rest assured, when I find out what happened, heads are going to roll.”

 

“Well, in the meantime, we’ve got to find Caitlin! And, if anything’s happened to her, Michael, I will have _your head,_ and then I will personally see you roast in Hell!” Hawke shouted, causing Dom to turn toward the phone as Hawke slammed the receiver down.

 

“Where we goin’, String?” Dom asked, seeing Hawke headed toward the door again.

 

“Where do you think?” Hawke asked angrily. “Somebody grabbed Cait, so we’re going to see Michael, and then we’re gonna get the Lady. Let’s go.” Grimly, Dom followed Hawke back outside to the chopper, and a short time later, they were back in the air. _I_ _sure_ _hope we can figure out who grabbed Cait before something happens to her_.


	4. Chapter 4

**FIRM Headquarters**

 

“What the hell do you mean, Caitlin knew this might happen?” Hawke demanded, straining to keep from throttling Archangel. “Michael, you’ve got exactly _three seconds_ to start making sense, before Dom and I leave!”

 

“Hawke,” Michael began hesitantly, “We had our suspicions about Inge Janek almost from the moment you rescued her. She was not nearly as innocent, nor as helpless, as she led you, or any of us for that matter, to believe she was.” Michael paused for a moment before continuing, and then added, “Hawke, Inge is…she’s GRU. She’s a plant.”

 

“A _plant?_ ” Hawke demanded. “Of Soviet military intelligence? And for what purpose?” Almost as soon as he asked, Hawke knew what the purpose was.

 

“You really have to ask?” Michael demanded. “How many Soviet fighters have you and Dom brought down in Airwolf over the past two years? Don’t you think the Soviets want a chance to copy her? Imagine what a squadron, or two, of Soviet Airwolfs could do, especially with their top pilots! Not to mention the fact that they probably want you and Dominic to answer for all the Soviet pilots you’ve killed. And, I knew Caitlin had feelings for you that were beyond friendship, after what happened before she and Dom rescued you from Horn, so I asked her to put on that little show, hoping we could provoke Inge into acting, and we did. And we also determined that Inge is the one who’s been writing those notes Caitlin’s been finding.”

 

“Dammit!” Hawke growled. “So do you have any idea where Caitlin might be?”

 

“No, Hawke,” Michael admitted, “but we’ve got”—At that moment, the telephone rang, and Michael moved to answer it. “Hello? Yes. Yes, he’s right here. I’ll put you on speaker—no, the only people who will hear you are Hawke, Dominic Santini, and me. All right,” Michael said, pressing a few buttons on his desk.

 

“Hello, Hawke,” Inge Janek’s voice came through the speaker. “I believe I have something you want back rather badly. And, you have something the Soviet Union wants. Maybe, maybe we can come to some sort of…agreement.”

 

“What the hell do you want, Inge?” Hawke demanded.

 

“The Soviet Union wants that wonderful machine of yours,” Inge replied, glancing over her shoulder at Caitlin, who was bound and gagged on the couch in the corner of her apartment, “and I…want _you._ Like we were at your cabin that night, do you remember?”

 

“I remember, Inge,” Hawke said uneasily, “but if you think for one minute that I’ll trade Airwolf for Caitlin, I’m afraid you’ve got another think coming. How do I even know she’s all right?”

 

“Just a moment, Hawke,” Inge said, nodding at Sergei, who stood behind Caitlin. He removed the gag from Caitlin’s mouth, and gave her a few sips of water as Inge walked over with the phone.

 

“String, I’m-I’m okay,” Caitlin said. “I’m a little tied up at the moment, but I'm fine. But don’t you dare surrender Airwolf, you hear me? Don’t you dare!” Inge nodded at Sergei, who quickly regagged Caitlin as Inge turned around.

 

“Are you satisfied, Hawke?” Inge asked.

 

“Yeah,” Hawke said, his voice growing angrier. “So what do you want me to do?”

 

“Meet Sergei and myself in two hours in the same spot where you rescued me from the submarine,” Inge replied, and then the line went dead.

 

“Hawke, you can’t be going to turn Airwolf over to her!” Michael shouted, angry.

 

“Dammit, Michael, we’re talkin’ about Caitlin’s _life_ here!” Hawke roared. “Caitlin’s life is worth more to me than Airwolf, you know that! And let me tell you something else, Michael. Don’t you dare send Zebra Squad after Inge! I’ll handle her myself. You read me?”

 

Michael nodded and then picked up his desk phone, quickly dialing a number. “Yes, Colonel. Stand down. Authorization code Angel One Six Five Zulu-Niner. I repeat, stand down! Acknowledge!” Michael listened for a moment, and then said, “Thank you, Colonel. Good-bye.” He hung up the phone and glared at Hawke. “We were damned lucky. Zebra Squad was about to move out. I caught them just in time.”

 

“Score one for you, Michael,” Hawke said. “If Caitlin had been harmed in any way, you would have answered to me! And you know that!”

 

“Yes, I do, Hawke,” Michael agreed. “Just promise me you won’t give up Airwolf.”

 

“I guarantee it, Michael,” Hawke replied. “The only way that bitch will get Airwolf is over all three of our dead bodies. C’mon, Dom,” Hawke said as he turned around. “We’re going to get the Lady.”

 

“I’m right behind ya, String!” Dom replied, glaring angrily at Michael as they walked out the door.

 

 

**Inge Janek’s Apartment**

 

“So,” Caitlin said as she worked on the ropes binding her wrists; ignoring the pain she felt as the rough ropes dug into her skin, “it was all a ploy to get Airwolf. You were never really interested in String, were you?”

 

“On the contrary, Miss O’Shannessy,” Inge replied, sneering at her, “I am, and always have been, _very_ interested in Stringfellow Hawke. I have been ever since I met him. My interest is both professional, as a Soviet spy, and personal,” she said. “Do you know what happened the night I was up at Hawke’s cabin?”

 

“I can guess,” Caitlin said, “but who Hawke sleeps with ain’t none of my danged business. So you’re gonna kill me, and keep Hawke and Airwolf?”

 

“You are expendable, da,” Inge said, “but Hawke and your friend Dominic will not be. We will need someone to fly Airwolf home to Mother Russia, of course, and Hawke’s knowledge of the aircraft will be invaluable to our designers at the Mil Moscow helicopter plant, which will design _our_ version of Airwolf. They have been—what is your American phrase? Ah, yes. They have been ‘itching’ to get their hands on Airwolf for a long time, and your friends Hawke and Santini are both wanted by the Soviet government for multiple counts of murder, with all the Soviet pilots that they have killed.”

 

“So, Michael was right!” Caitlin crowed with an expression of triumph, even in spite of the situation.

 

“What?” Inge demanded.

 

“Michael suspected you were up to no good almost from the moment Hawke rescued you,” Caitlin said, noticing Inge’s reaction, and hiding her own feeling of satisfaction. “He briefed me in private the day before he took you into ‘asylum’ and let me know what he suspected. He also warned me that you might try something like this, especially after the little show I put on out in front of the hangar. I’m betting that he’s got Hawke, along with the entire Zebra Squad on their way here right now. So you might as well give it up and let me go, Janek, before my friends show up.”

 

“You are very clever, Miss O’Shannessy,” Inge said as she stepped closer to Caitlin and backhanded her across the face hard enough to cause a small bruise to form under her left eye, “but not clever enough. I will have the last laugh over you, and Hawke will be mine!”

 

“That’s what you think, you bitch!” Caitlin snapped, not surprised when Inge slapped her across the face again, this time bruising the skin under her right eye.

 

“Did you really think that you and Hawke could outwit a trained Soviet agent?” Inge asked as she gagged Caitlin again. “Hawke will see you die. I promise you that, Miss O’Shannessy.”

 

“Inge,” Sergei said, “why must we kill her?”

 

“I want Hawke to suffer,” Inge replied, “even before our people in Russia get hold of him. Come, Sergei. Come back to the Soviet Union with us. I can promise you will be rich beyond the dreams of avarice.”

 

“Inge,” Sergei said, “do you not understand? I love you! I have loved you since the day I met you when I began debriefing you at FIRM Headquarters. And I’d hoped that you would love me, too.”

 

_What?_ Caitlin thought as she listened to this exchange. _He loves her the same way that I love String?_

 

“That’s impossible, Sergei!” Inge replied with a scornful glance back at Sergei. “And even if it was true, it would not matter. For as soon as our engineers have Hawke’s wondrous machine and you have eliminated this little bitch, I will have Hawke for myself. Or,” Inge said, turning and glaring at Caitlin, “perhaps I will spare her life, and leave her for you, Sergei.”

 

“I do not want Caitlin,” Sergei said, “because I know how she feels about Hawke. Even though she did not say anything until the day I heard about at Mr. Santini’s hangar, I have heard enough about Caitlin’s feelings for Hawke. But, Inge, it is true what I said before. I have loved you since the day I met you.”

 

“It will not matter,” Inge said as she untied the ropes around Caitlin’s ankles. “Soon, I will have Hawke, and Airwolf, and revenge against the Americans for everything they have done against my family. You, Sergei, can either accompany me and do your duty as a Russian, or you can share in the fate of your new American friends.”

 

“Inge, I am not a Russian anymore,” Sergei said, producing a document from a folder on the table behind him. “I am a naturalized American citizen, and I will not allow you to do this.”

 

“You have no choice,” Inge spat as she jerked Caitlin to her feet, “Because if you do not cooperate with me, I will execute you myself.” She herded Caitlin out the door of her apartment and back into the van. A short time later, they headed out to rendezvous with Hawke and Airwolf.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Airwolf**

 

“String, you can't seriously be going to turn Airwolf over to the Soviets?” Dom demanded. “You don’t really think Inge will let Cait go, do you?”

 

“Of course not, to both questions, Dom,” Hawke said. “I know better than to think that Inge would live up to her end of the bargain. In fact, I’m betting she’s set some kind of trap for us when we get to the spot where she wants us to surrender Airwolf.”

 

“What kind of trap? Or, do I wanna know?”

 

“Suffice it to say that if I’m right, the Russians will have a few more charges to bring against us, if they’re ever lucky enough to catch us,” Hawke said as he glanced over his shoulder at Dom, noticing the grim expression in the older man's eyes.

 

“I was afraid you’d say that, and I was right.” Dom said.

 

“About what?” String asked, confused.

 

“I didn't wanna know,” Dom replied as he punched the buttons to deploy the ADF pod and guns. “You’ve got all the firepower. Sidewinders ready.”

 

“Thanks, Dom,” Hawke said as he turned in his seat again and grinned under his helmet. Just then, Hawke heard the descrambler alarm begin blaring, and Dom quickly turned on the device. “Airwolf, this is Archangel.”

 

“Go, Michael.” Hawke said tersely.

 

“I’ve got Zebra Squad standing by, ready to move out on your orders,” Michael said. “Do you think you’ll need them?”

 

“Dammit, Michael! I told you that if you send Zebra Squad in there, Cait’s as good as dead, and you know it! Either Janek will kill her, or one of your crazy gunners will! You keep that killer squad of yours _out of this,_ do you hear me?”

 

“I hear you, Hawke,” Michael said defeatedly. “Good luck.”

 

“I said it before and I’ll say it again. How come Archangel’s ‘good luck’ always sounds like _‘goodbye?_ ’” Dom asked.

 

“I know, Dom,” Hawke said, gripping the cyclic and throttle a little tighter. “I know.” _Hang on, bab_ _y_. _We’re coming._

 

“I still can't believe Michael did this,” Hawke said a few minutes later.

 

“Did what, String?”

 

“Played on Cait's feelings in order to accomplish a mission,” Hawke said, remembering another woman who had feelings for him, and what happened when Michael ordered her into action. “If this turns out like”—

 

“String, don't!” Dom pleaded, knowing Hawke was thinking of Gabrielle Ademaur, and how they'd found her tortured and near death in the Libyan desert, and how she'd died in Hawke's arms. “Don't torture yourself like that, and don't bring Gabrielle into this. Cait's not Gabrielle, and she's gonna be just fine, you'll see.”

 

“I hope you're right, Dom. I sure as hell hope you're right.”

 

“Dom,” Hawke said a moment later, “get Michael back for me.”

 

“You got it,” Dom replied. A moment later, Michael's voice boomed into the cockpit. “What now, Hawke?”

 

“Michael, about Zebra Squad. I've been thinking, and we-we may need them after all, to make Inge's arrest official. But like I told you before, if Caitlin is hurt, you and anyone else involved will answer to _me!_ Clear?”

 

“Crystal, Hawke. But I can't guarantee that Caitlin won't be hurt, especially if there's a ground firefight.” Michael's voice faded for a moment, then he returned to the radio. “Zebra Squad is saddled up and moving out, Hawke.”

 

“Thank you. But remember what I said, Michael,” Hawke growled before terminating the connection.

 

“I thought you said the Zebra Squad was coming?” Inge asked Caitlin. “Either we missed them back at my apartment, or you were lying to me.”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Caitlin said as she tried to free her hands, “because Zebra Squad or no Zebra Squad, I do know Hawke’s coming, and you won’t be able to stop him!”

 

“That’s what you think, Caitlin,” Inge snapped as Sergei opened the side door to the van and forced her outside. When her eyes had adjusted to the light, Caitlin's body tensed and she gasped with fear when she saw six heavily armed helicopters hovering in front of them.

 

“MiL-28 Havocs, I believe you call them, all armed with stolen Sidewinder missiles. Much better odds than the pathetic helicopters Qaddafi had when Hawke stole Airwolf. If he refuses to surrender, then we will blow him out of the sky. ”

 

“Right, Inge,” Caitlin sneered. “I’ve heard that before.” _God protect the man_ _I love._ Caitlin felt her blood chill as she surveyed the firepower before her. _These copters look a lot tougher than anything String's been up against in a long time. Maybe too much even for Airwolf._

 

 

**Airwolf**

 

“Dom, you know she’s got a trap for us,” Hawke said as they approached their rendezvous point. At that moment, the ID scan program kicked in.

 

“Y’know, kid, I hate it when you’re right.”

 

“How many?”

 

“Six. MiL-28 Hinds, and all armed with air-to-air missiles. They’ll give us a lot better fight than those Dodgers of Qaddafi’s did, let me tell you!” Hawke slowly began lowering Airwolf down to the ground, watching as the Hinds parted to allow him to land. A moment later, Hawke stepped out of Airwolf.

 

“Okay, Inge. You wanted me here, I’m here. Now, let Caitlin go.”

 

“Do you surrender Airwolf, as we agreed?”

 

“I didn’t agree to a damned thing, Inge, and I won’t as long as you’re holding Caitlin. Now,” he said, his hand subtly moving to his holster, “let her go, and then we’ll talk.”

 

“Mr. Hawke,” Inge said, “you are in no position to be giving orders. _I_ hold all the cards here. Either you agree to fly Airwolf where I tell you to, or your sweet Caitlin dies, right here, and right now. You have…sixty seconds to decide,” she said.

 

“You must be crazy, Inge,” Hawke said, glaring at her. “Do you really think I’ll do anything you ask as long as you’re holding Caitlin? I'll say this one more time. Let her go, and then we’ll talk.”

 

“No, we will not talk,” Inge spat. “You will do what I say, or Caitlin will die. You have…thirty seconds to decide.” Hawke noticed that Caitlin’s hands were untied, and he thought he saw something in her eyes. “All right, Inge,” Hawke said. “You win. I’ll surrender, and I'll fly Airwolf wherever you want me to. Now, let Caitlin go.”

 

“I don’t think so, Mr. Hawke. You evidently have decided you will not surrender, so now, your life must be forfeit, along with your friend.”

 

She grabbed a portable radio and ordered, “Lider poleta, ataka! Flight leader, attack!” All six helicopters turned back toward Hawke, who quickly clambered aboard Airwolf, even as 23mm cannon fire pelted the hull.

 

“Okay, Dom! Let’s go get ’em!” Hawke shouted as he pulled Airwolf into the sky, knowing that six heavily armed Soviet attack choppers were right behind him. “Turbos!”

 

“Turbos,” Dom echoed, shoving the lever hard against the stops. A second later, he felt the familiar kick in the butt as the powerful turbines engaged. Hawke reached up and flipped the switch for his targeting visor, and quickly heard a Sidewinder missile lock-on tone. He squeezed the trigger, and a moment later, Dom shouted, “Bullseye! Got one, String! Uh-oh. One’s comin’ around to our rear!”

 

“Thanks, Dom,” Hawke replied, swinging Airwolf into the path of the new threat. Suddenly Dom shouted, “Missile, two o’clock low!”

 

“Sunburst!” Hawke ordered.

 

“Got it,” Dom said, punching out one of the powerful decoys. The missile tracked straight into the decoy, exploding harmlessly. Hawke merely turned his head toward where two more Hinds were coming from his three o’clock position, then squeezed the trigger twice. Not long after, Hawke saw two explosions where the choppers had been.

 

“Looks like Hawke’s halfway through your little gauntlet,” Caitlin taunted Inge. “I told you that your pilots wouldn’t be able to stop him!”

 

“The three that are left are all aces, Caitlin. Combat veterans from Afghanistan,” Inge spat. “One of them will take care of your precious Hawke. I wish he would have cooperated, though.” _Do svidanya, Comrade Hawke._ Inge smiled, knowing her plans were coming to fruition, even as she watched another Hind helicopter disintegrate.

 

“How many are left?” Hawke demanded.

 

“Two,” Dom replied. A moment later, Dom's voice rang out again, filled with pure dread. “Missile! Twelve o’clock!”

 

“Hellfire, now!” Hawke ordered. A moment later, the two missiles destroyed one another, and Hawke quickly dispatched the fifth helicopter with a Hellfire shot. Finally, there was one Hind left, headed straight toward Airwolf.

 

“Is he out of his mind?” Sergei demanded as he watched Airwolf closing on the Russian helicopter. Sergei moved to grab the radio, but Inge snatched it out of his hand and threw it away. _“Nyet!”_ She shouted, just as Airwolf and the Soviet helicopter both fired missiles. A moment later, there was a huge explosion.

 

“Hawke! No!” Caitlin screamed when she saw the explosion. _You’ll pay for this, you bitch, especially since Sergei was kind enough to untie my hands!_ Caitlin quickly delivered a thunderous elbow to Inge’s solar plexus, which caused her to drop her weapon and stagger backward.

 

“You killed Hawke, you bitch!” Caitlin shouted as she unleashed a devastating karate kick at Inge’s face. “You killed Hawke!” She shouted again, turning to Sergei and breaking into tears. Sergei reached out to attempt to comfort her, but Caitlin reacted almost violently. “Don’t you touch me, or I’ll drop you the same way I dropped your friend!” She screamed, turning her back on Sergei and staring into the sky at the spot where the explosion occurred. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and threw her elbow backward, surprised when it made contact with something behind her. She quickly turned and saw Sergei holding his nose where Caitlin's elbow had hit him. “I told you not to touch me!” She shouted, delivering a kick to Sergei's face that knocked him unconscious.

 

“Oh, Hawke!” Caitlin sobbed as she felt the tears running down her face. She chose not to fight them, allowing her emotions to play out on her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Inge begin to move, and quickly snapped out another kick which connected with the side of Inge's face and dropped her back onto the ground.

 

“Stay down, bitch!” Caitlin shouted. Suddenly, she turned around again, back toward where the explosion had occurred. She couldn't place it exactly, but something in the air felt different to her, almost like the first time she saw Airwolf. _God, please tell me String_ _and Dom are_ _alive!_ Caitlin knew she was grabbing onto a sliver of hope, but that was all she had at this point. _Just a sign. That's all I'm askin' for here._ Then she heard it—Airwolf’s familiar howl. She looked up and saw Airwolf coming toward them, along with another helicopter she assumed belonged to the FIRM, and she felt her eyes flood with tears again. _But this time they're happy tears,_ _'cause_ _now_ _I know String's okay! I knew it'd take more than a lucky shot to bring our Lady down!_ Crying and laughing at the same time, Caitlin ran toward where Airwolf set down, and fell into Hawke’s arms a moment later.

 

“String, thank God you’re alive! I-I saw the explosion and I thought you”—Caitlin suddenly felt herself cut off as Hawke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, a long, warm kiss that eclipsed even the one from the movie set and was, in Caitlin's mind, the most passionate kiss she had ever gotten from anyone, even as Zebra Squad troopers rushed out of the second helicopter and took Inge and Sergei into custody.

 

“I know, baby,” Hawke said as he held her, and Caitlin relished in the feel of her body tight against him even under the circumstances, “we were able to destroy their missile right before it hit, and the explosion blew the last chopper out of the sky, too. Airwolf took a little damage, but it’s nothin’ we can’t fix. Easy, baby,” he murmured, trying to soothe her, finally pulling back to look into her eyes with a reassuring smile. “It’s over, Cait. It’s all over, and we're all okay.”

 

Before Caitlin could kiss Hawke again, Michael appeared. “Caitlin, are you all right?” He asked.

 

Caitlin looked up at Hawke, smiled, and said, “Right now, I’m absolutely perfect, Michael!” Then she kissed Hawke again, pouring every ounce of love she had for him into it.

 

“Oh, for Pete’s sake!” Dom said when Caitlin finally allowed herself to breathe. “Get a room, you two!” _That’s actually not a bad idea, Dom._ Caitlin smiled as she glanced up at Hawke.

 

Hawke gazed worriedly down at Caitlin, ignoring Dom when he saw the bruises on her face. “Cait, he didn’t”—Hawke couldn’t finish his sentence, but Caitlin knew what he was asking her.

 

“No, String. Sergei didn’t rape me. He didn’t lay a hand on me, other than when he grabbed me. Inge slapped me a couple of times to get my attention, but Sergei didn’t do anything to me. In fact, he tried to talk Inge out of this whole thing. He told Inge he loved her, and didn’t care about Airwolf or anything else. Of course, Inge wouldn’t listen to him,” she said, glancing at her former captors as they were dragged to their feet, their hands bound behind their backs with plastic handcuffs, and marched to the Zebra Squad helicopter. Then Hawke noticed the bruises that had formed on both Inge and Sergei’s faces, which appeared worse than what Caitlin said Inge had done to her.

 

“Cait? Did you do that?” he demanded, thinking he already knew the answer.

 

“You bet I did, String,” Caitlin replied. “I was angry when I thought you were dead, so I guess I took a little of that anger out on them. And remember? I told you when I figured out who was harassing me, I was gonna put a Texas-sized whuppin’ on them.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you did.” Hawke smiled as he watched the Zebra Squad troopers load Inge and Sergei into their helicopter. Then he turned to Michael. “Thank you, Michael, for your help. But don’t think this completely lets you off my hook for what you did.”

 

“I know, Hawke,” Michael said. “We can discuss it later.” Hawke nodded and turned his attention back to Caitlin.

 

“Can we get outta here, String?” Caitlin asked, her eyes shining.

 

“Just a minute,” Hawke said, turning to Michael. “Michael, do you need us for anything?” Michael took a moment to glance at Sergei and Inge as they sat, staring out the window of the helicopter, guarded by Michael’s troopers.

 

“No, Hawke,” Michael said. “You’re all free to go. I’m glad everyone’s okay.”

 

“Michael, I had String, Dom, and the Lady watchin’ my back,” Caitlin said, smiling as she linked her arm through Hawke’s. “How could I go wrong?” The dazzling smile she flashed at Hawke helped to ease his troubled mind. “Let’s go home,” she said.

 

“You got it,” Hawke replied as they walked back to Airwolf. A few moments later they were back in the air, headed for home.

 

Once they were in the air, Dom said, “Hey, String—I hate to say 'I told ya so,' but”—Dom was cut off when Hawke turned back toward him.

 

“Yeah, Dom,” Hawke said, smiling under his flight helmet, “you did tell me so.”

 

“Um, you guys wanna tell me what the heck you're talkin' about?” Caitlin asked from the countermeasure specialist's chair.

 

“When we were coming to meet Inge, I was upset because of how it seemed like Michael was playing on your feelings,” Hawke said, “and I said I was worried that something might happen to you. Dom told me not to worry, and that you'd be okay.”

 

“Is that all, String?” Caitlin asked.

 

“Yeah,” Hawke said, turning toward Cait, “that's all.” The rest of the flight passed in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter marks the end of this little story arc. Enjoy this final chapter, which takes place about a week after the events of Chap. 5.

**Hawke’s Cabin**

 

“Cait,” Hawke asked, the concern he felt for her apparent on his face, “are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Hawke, I’m _fine,_ ” Caitlin insisted. She had moved into the cabin with Hawke a couple of days after everything had gone down with Sergei and Inge, but much to her displeasure, was staying in the spare bedroom he had added. “What part of that don’t you understand?” _The only thing wrong here is that I want you desperately, String; but you keep us apart every night. Well, I'_ _m going to_ _have to fix that—_ _tonight_ , _and not take 'no' for an answer_. 

 

“None of it, I guess,” Hawke admitted as he pulled Caitlin into his arms again. “You know I’m always going to worry about you, right?”

 

“Of course I know that, String,” Caitlin replied, smiling at him. “You wouldn’t be the man I love if you didn’t worry, the same way that I worry about you. Hey,” she said, changing the subject, “what time did Dom and Sinj say they were coming?”

 

“A few minutes, I think,” Hawke replied, remembering that he’d invited Dom, Saint John, Michael, and Marella up to the cabin for dinner. “And Michael and Marella will be along, too.”

 

“String, why did you have to invite _them_ to come?” Caitlin asked.

 

“We always do a post-mission debrief, Cait,” Hawke said, noticing the look in Caitlin’s eyes. “You know that. Besides, I have a few things I need to discuss with Michael,” he added.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know, I know,” Caitlin grumbled, “but I was kinda hopin’ I’d have you to myself tonight.” _All to myself._ Caitlin knew she owed Hawke an explanation for what Michael had told him, even though the prospect of confessing everything made her nervous. _Well, now’s as good a time as any_. “String, I wanted to tell you what Michael suspected about Inge, but he ordered me not to. Like he told you, he briefed me about his suspicions, and asked me to put on that little show, hoping it would provoke Inge to doin' something like what she did. I-I’m sorry,” she said, hoping he could forgive her.

 

“Cait,” Hawke growled, “are you saying you didn’t mean what you said that day?” Suddenly, Hawke felt Caitlin’s arms around his neck, and her lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss. When she separated them a few moments later, after she caught her breath, Caitlin asked, “Does _that_ answer your question?”

 

“Yeah, Cait,” Hawke said, smiling. “It does. I’m sorry I doubted your feelings for me. Twice, actually.”

 

“Twice?” Caitlin repeated, surprised. “When was the other time, String?”

 

“The day after you made that confession,” Hawke replied. “When I asked you if you were serious, and you said, ‘what difference would it make if I was?’ I said, ‘I dunno, I guess none.’ I know that made it sound like I didn’t believe you, and I’m sorry for that, too.”

 

“Yeah, I remember now. But that’s okay, String,” Caitlin replied. “I understand why you said that, and I forgive you for it. But,” she said as she directed a suggestive, sexy smile up at him, “my feelings _are_ real. I promise you that. I love you, Stringfellow Hawke, with every bit of my heart and soul. Don’t forget that.” _And maybe I'll get a chance to show you how much I love you_ _later, after everybody's gone_. _I sure hope so._

 

“I won’t,” Hawke said, smiling at her. “I can promise you that. And I love you the same way, Cait; and I always will. And don’t worry,” Hawke replied as he turned his head toward a sound only he could hear, “they won’t stay long,” he promised as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and the two of them walked over to the door and saw Dom’s helicopter landing a few feet away from the dock.

 

“And, Michael’s right behind him,” Hawke said, glancing up to see the FIRM helicopter approaching the dock. A few moments later, everyone was inside, and Dom went to the kitchen to start dinner as Hawke opened a bottle of wine, pouring drinks for everyone.

 

“Good to see you again, Cait,” Saint John said as he exchanged an embrace with her. “And I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

“I wasn’t in the least bit worried, Sinj,” Caitlin said, smiling up at him. “I had String, Dom, and the Lady lookin’ out for me like they always do.” _And like they always will_.

 

“That’s not the way I heard it, Cait,” Saint John replied, remembering what String had told him. “From the way String told it, you were pretty scared there for a while.”

 

“Guilty as charged,” Caitlin admitted. “When I saw that missile explode, and then couldn’t see Airwolf, I thought”—her voice broke, and Saint John quickly apologized. “Cait, I’m-I’m sorry.” String quickly reached out and took Caitlin in his arms again.

 

“It’s okay, Sinj,” String said as he held Caitlin. “Cait’s gonna be fine.”

 

“Yeah, Sinj,” Caitlin replied, wiping at her eyes, “I’ll be fine. After all, String’s alive, and Sergei and Inge are both behind bars where they belong. Don’t you worry about me, okay?”

 

“Cait, I worry about you because String worries about you,” Saint John replied, smiling at her. “After all,” he said, winking at String, “we’re family.”

 

“Thanks, Sinj,” Caitlin said, letting go of String for a moment to give Saint John a warm, friendly embrace. “That means an awful lot.”

 

“Sinj is right, Cait,” String replied, moving closer to her. “You are family, and I don’t want to think about what I would’ve done if anything had happened to you.”

 

“String, stop worryin’ so danged much, okay?” Caitlin said. “I’m okay, and I’m here with you, where I belong. I got a little—okay, I got _a lot—_ scared when the explosion happened and I thought I’d lost you, but I shoulda known it’d take more than a lucky shot to bring you and our Lady down!”

 

“Hey, little brother, remember you promised me a ride in that fancy machine of yours,” Saint John said, grinning.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Hawke replied, “and we’ll take that ride, soon. I promise,” he said.

 

“I’ll make sure of it,” Caitlin replied, grinning at Saint John, then at String.

 

“What’s going to happen to Sergei and Inge?” Caitlin wanted to know.

 

“They’re being held at Tiger’s Point, pending their trial,” Michael said, referring to the FIRM’s maximum security detention facility. “Of course, Sergei has been relieved of all his duties at the FIRM, and stripped of all security clearances. With the list of charges we’re bringing to bear on both of them, I think I can safely say that Inge Janek and Sergei Terasimov won’t be bothering you again.”

 

“I can’t say I’m disappointed,” Caitlin said, “but Sergei wasn’t involved as deep as Inge was. Yeah, he was the one who grabbed me, but otherwise, he didn’t do anything to hurt me, and he even tried to persuade Inge to let me go, and not follow through with her plan.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I seriously doubt that it’s going to matter,” Michael replied. “Sergei had been leaking information for weeks before Inge came into the picture, so there is a list of charges against him, as well. And we've learned _why_ Inge did this. She was being forced to, by the Soviet government. Apparently members of the KGB had arrested several of Inge's family members, and would only release them if she were to deliver Airwolf, along with  Hawke and Dom, to the Soviet Union. You both would probably have been tried and executed if she'd gotten away with it. But my contacts in the Soviet embassy have informed me that our people in Russia have rescued Inge's family.”

 

_Thank God she didn't_ .  Caitlin suppressed a shudder at the thought of String and Dom being executed, if Inge had succeeded in her plan.

 

“Michael,” Hawke said gruffly, “I hope you realize how upset I am that you brought Caitlin into this the way you did. This whole thing could have gotten her killed.” _Just l_ _ike Gabrielle_.

 

“I know, Hawke, and I admit it was wrong of me to play on Caitlin’s feelings for you in order to accomplish a mission. But I can promise you this, Hawke—I’ll never do that again.” _And if the way I saw you two holding each other when Marella and I walked in is any indication, I don't need to a_ _nyway._

 

“I certainly hope not, Michael,” Hawke said. “Because if you do it again and something ever happened to Cait”—

 

“I know, Hawke,” Michael interrupted, as Dom came out of the kitchen to announce that dinner was ready.

 

“Hawke, don’t be too upset over what happened,” Michael said later. “I agree that my methods weren’t the most ethical, but,” he smiled as he saw Caitlin reach for Hawke’s hand, “I think the ends justified the means, don’t you?”

 

Hawke glanced over at Caitlin, smiled as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and said, “Yeah, Michael, I guess they did. But don’t make a habit of it.” _Because if Cait had wound up dead after what you did, I would have torn you limb from limb._ Hawke hoped Michael could see how angry he was at the thought that he might find Caitlin dead, the same way he had found Gabrielle. 

 

“I won’t, Hawke,” Michael promised. “Besides,” he said, smiling as he watched Hawke with Caitlin, “As I said before, I don't think I'll need to do it again.”

 

"No, Michael,” Caitlin said, “you don’t.” She smiled at Michael, then turned and gave Hawke a sweet, gentle kiss.

 

“Well, then,” Michael said, “as I said, the end justified the means.” _I was right_. _I won't need to put Cait in that type of a position again._ _And it's about time those two figured out their feelings._ _Or at least, it's about time Hawke figured_ _ **his**_ _feelings out. I think Cait's known how she felt for a long time._ Michael smiled as he recalled Caitlin's words in his limousine when Horn had kidnapped Hawke. _I'm certainly glad Hawke decided to accept Caitlin's feelings_ _and stopped running from his_ _, though._

 

“Yeah,” Hawke said. “I guess it did. Just do me a favor. Don't let it go to your head, all right?”

 

“ _Moi?”_ Michael asked, smiling. “ I can't believe you would say something like that to me, Hawke. Actually,” Michael grinned, then glanced at Dom, “that sounds more like something Dominic might say.” Everyone laughed as Michael continued, “I'm glad everything turned out positive for all of us.”

 

“So are we, Michael,” Caitlin said, smiling at Hawke again. “So are we.”

 

“Well, everyone,” Michael said a few hours later, “it’s been a lovely evening, but we do need to be headed out. Once again, Caitlin, thank you for your help, and I apologize again for putting you in that dangerous position.”

 

“Goes with the territory, Michael,” Caitlin said, smiling at him as she embraced him. “It wasn’t the first time my life’s been threatened, and it won’t be the last, I’m sure. But it's like I said before, Michael—I've got String, Dom, and the Lady watchin’ my back, so I feel pretty doggoned safe.”

 

“I’m certainly glad to hear that,” Michael said. “Hawke, we’ll talk again soon. Good night, all of you.”

 

“Good night, Michael,” Hawke said grimly as he watched Lauren, Marella and Michael walk to their helicopter.

 

“Well,” Dom said as Michael’s helicopter left the dock, “I guess Sinj and I oughta be shoving off, too. Listen, String. We're not too busy back at the hangar, so you guys take a few days off, huh? Try to relax and have a little fun. Put this whole mess behind you, okay?”

 

“Dom,” Caitlin said as she embraced him, “that’s a wonderful idea. And, thanks,” she said, smiling at him.

 

“My pleasure, sweetheart,” Dom said. He and Saint John left the cabin, and were headed back to the hangar a short time later.

 

“Well, I must say they stayed a little longer than I wanted, but now that they’re gone,” Caitlin said, “there’s somethin’ I need to ask you about, Hawke.” The look on her face told Hawke exactly what she had on her mind.

 

“Inge told you, didn’t she?” Hawke asked.

 

“Yeah,” Caitlin replied. “She told me she slept with you, but I can’t believe it. I-I need to hear it from you, Hawke. Did you sleep with her?”

 

Hawke sighed. “Yeah. It was only that one time, and it was more because Inge needed to feel safe, feel comforted after everything that happened. At least, that’s what I thought at the time. Now, I realize it was all part of her plan. And I didn’t have any feelings for her, Cait. Anyway,” he said, turning his back to Caitlin, “I’m sorry, and I wouldn't blame you if you want to leave.”

 

Hawke didn’t know what to expect when Caitlin grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her again. “String, I know you well enough to know that you never would’ve done that if you’d known how I felt—I mean, how I _feel_ —about you, and hadn’t been runnin’ from your feelings about me the way you were. And, I hope you know me well enough to know that I don’t hold grudges, especially against someone I love.”

 

“I do know that, Cait,” Hawke said, the uncertainty still evident in his voice, “so are you saying that”—Hawke was interrupted again when he felt Caitlin kiss him, even more passionately than before.

 

When she separated from him again, once she’d caught her breath, Caitlin said, “Oh, for cryin’ out loud, Stringfellow Hawke! Do I really need to spell it out for you? I _love you,_ String! I have ever since I met you, and there’s nothing—I repeat, _nothing_ —that Inge, or anybody else, could do to change that, especially after everything I went through to get to this point with you! What happened with Inge is over, and I refuse to dwell on the past! Not when the present— _our_ present, String—looks so much more attractive from my point of view. Please promise me one thing, though.”

 

“Anything you want, baby,” Hawke said as he gazed into Caitlin’s eyes.

 

“Promise me that you’ll never do something like that again, String,” she said, gazing into the steel-blue eyes that she loved, and smiling when she saw Hawke’s love for her reflected in them.

 

“I promise you, Cait, I will never let anyone get in the way of my feelings for you, ever again. And I’ll never do that again, Caitlin. I swear it,” Hawke said.

 

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” Caitlin said, smiling suggestively at him, but her mood suddenly, and inexplicably, darkened.

 

“Cait, what's wrong now?” Hawke noticed the sudden change in Caitlin's mood, and was immediately worried.

 

“When you were talkin' to Michael before, I thought I saw somethin' in your eyes, String. You were thinkin' about...her, weren't you, Hawke?” The tears that erupted in Caitlin's eyes told Hawke exactly who she was talking about. _So much for not dwelling on the past._ Caitlin knew her expression would tell Hawke who she was asking him about. _But I've gotta know one way or the other._

 

“If you mean Gabrielle, then yeah, I was, Cait,” Hawke admitted, noticing Caitlin's reaction. “But only because when I found out that Michael had put you up to that little display, it reminded me of what happened when Gabrielle went to Libya, and I wanted Michael to understand what would happen if anything had”—

 

 _Well, that makes sense._ Caitlin  relaxed when she heard Hawke's explanation. “I know, String.” Even though she'd interrupted him, Hawke was relieved when Caitlin reverted to his first name. “But I'm not Gabrielle, and neither Inge nor Sergei was Moffet. And I'm not goin' anywhere, String, so you don't have to be afraid of your feelings anymore.”

 

“Y'know,” Hawke replied, “with everything that's happened since I met you, and everything you told me happened to you _before_ we met, I think I could actually believe that. And I _do_ love you, Cait. More than anyone I've ever loved in my whole life, including Gabrielle.” Hawke wasn't surprised when Caitlin's eyes filled with tears again.

 

“I love you, too, String. Even more than you know,” Caitlin said, smiling as she wiped her eyes, before she kissed him again. _And I want to show you how much I love you, if you'll let me_.

 

Once she'd caught her breath after they separated, Caitlin said, “String, I'm sorry about bringin' up Gabrielle like that—but I needed to know where I stood with you, y'know?”

 

“Yeah, Cait,” Hawke said as he smiled at her, “I understand, and I don't blame you for asking if I was thinking about her. And I do have something to confess, about what I said while we were flying back.”

 

“Uh-oh. Sounds serious,” Cait said.

 

“It might be. I didn't tell you that I was worried that you would end up dead, like Gabrielle did. And I wouldn't have been able to handle it if you had. Dom also reminded me that you're not Gabrielle, and that neither Inge nor Sergei was Moffet. That's all. But I promise you, that will be the last time I think about Gabrielle. _You_ are the one I love, Cait,” Hawke said again. “ Even more than I loved Gabrielle. I promise you, Cait— _you_ are the love of my life. Don't ever doubt that.”

 

“I won't, String,” Caitlin promised him. “I-I really needed to hear that. And I forgive you for worryin' that I might end up like Gabrielle. But like you told me Dom said, I'm not Gabrielle, and Inge and Sergei weren't Moffet. And you came to my rescue again, just like you always have.”

 

“I know that!” Hawke said with a smile, and Caitlin smiled back at him as she recalled saying the same thing to him when she came back to California looking for him. “And don't worry about it, Cait. It's okay, like I said,” he added.

 

“I, ah, I have another small confession to make, String,” Caitlin said hesitantly. “When I saw that explosion and thought Airwolf had been destroyed, I suddenly understood why you felt like you were cursed—that anyone you love, or _might love,_ would die. 'Cause that's exactly what I was feelin' when I saw that explosion and didn't know if you were alive or dead.” String nodded and pulled her close to him again when he saw the tears flood her eyes, holding her tight against him as she cried herself out.

 

“Well, Cait,” Hawke said a few minutes later, “you weren't the only one realized something today. When you said, 'I had String, Dom, and our Lady watchin' my back. How could I go wrong?', it made me think about everything you've been through since I've known you, and I realized that there's nothin' we can't handle— _together.”_ Hawke smiled at her and wasn't surprised when her eyes filled with tears again.

 

_God in Heaven! He finally gets it!_ “That's what I've been tryin' to tell you, String!” she said with a smile.

 

“So these are happy tears, Cait?” Hawke asked worriedly.

 

“You're danged right they are!” Caitlin said before she kissed him again. When they separated, Hawke smiled at her and said, “Cait, I promise you, I'll never worry about that curse again. Like you said, the present— _our present,_ Cait—is so much more exciting to think about.”

 

Caitlin smiled at Hawke and said, “You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, String! And thanks to Dom, we’ve got a couple days off. You, ah, have any ideas about how we can spend the time?” The twinkle in Caitlin's eyes told Hawke exactly what was on her mind, so instead of answering, Hawke scooped Caitlin up in his arms and carried her up to the sleeping loft. _Oh, I was hopin’ that would give you an idea, String!_ She felt her desires for him rush through her like lightning, and Caitlin wasn't surprised when she felt her face flush as she felt Hawke's strong arms around her as he carried her to the sleeping loft. When Hawke set her back on her feet, Caitlin quickly moved into his arms. “I was hopin’ you’d think of somethin’ like this, String,” she said, smiling seductively at him as she moved them closer to the bed.

 

Hawke's sudden hesitation caught Caitlin by surprise. “Cait? Are you sure?” he asked her hesitantly.

 

“Believe me, String, I’ve never been surer of anything in my life,” she said as she worked on unbuttoning Hawke’s shirt. “I’m tired of sleepin’ in that spare room alone. I want to show you how much I love you, and how much I want you, String. For now and forever.”

 

“For now, and forever,” Hawke echoed as he finished unbuttoning Caitlin’s blouse. “Sounds perfect to me, Cait.” The dazzling smile Caitlin flashed at him was all the reassurance he needed as they finished undressing one another and lowered themselves onto the bed. A moment later, they were back in each other’s arms, with no further time—or need—to talk.

 

**The End.**


End file.
